Theurgy/draft
Alpha theurgy (within the context of Φ natural science) might be considered educational. Library of Congress topically numbered captions LB1062 “Theory and practice of education | Educational psychology | Learning | Imagination. Abstraction. Creative thinking. Concept learning” and LC251 “Special aspects of education | Moral and religious education | Moral education. Character building” both help us begin to recognize the area of our interest. A good lecture at your local Hare Krishna temple might be a simpler way of upgrading your already sparked conscience. Beta theurgy, such as might find its comfort level somewhere within the scope of late-Piscean American “Biblio-”graphical Ψ fantasy role-playing (often gaming), starts to appreciate what the second level of our universe is doing by giving us so much fictitious characterization to worship and work with. Library of Congress gives us three good places for the classification of bibliographic nomens we like or favor: PN45-57 Theory. Philosophy. Esthetics | Relation to and treatment of special elements, problems, and subjects | Other special | Characters | 57.A-Z Individual characters, A-Z; PN6010-6790 Collections of general literature | 6071.A-Z Collections, extracts, etc. By subject, A-Z; and PS501-689 Collections of American literature | 509.A-Z Special topics (Prose and verse), A-Z. Silver or Release Candidacy is Χ practical theurgy, and I may speak of it as being the steadying of our theurgical authorities. Its important approach to this field of work is the actual protection of those fictitious characters we are enlivening, but with the intellectual reevaluation of their thus-far merely fantasy statuses. I could look at my own work with characters like Clark Kent (DC Comics’ Superman) and Mark Leeds (Mutants & Masterminds RPG’s Centurion of Freedom City) and think “These fictitious characters were created by other authors, but they sure resemble each other, and maybe in some ways also the superheroic human I'd love to someday be when I grow way up. Maybe my higher self would be willing to work with me on the development of my own imaginative psychology, moral education and character building toward whom I might become if I spend centuries and millennia pursuing such a pathway as that interest could be.” I could, in my own virtual library, thanks to FANDOM’s wiki space here, make up some articles that I could give Cutter numbers like PN/PS such-and-such.K(for Kal-El)3545, wherein I could point out where the similarities are, and ponder the question of whether the universe and my higher self think it OK for me to develop my own ideas in this regard. If this is all working out pretty good, I could take the next step to Gold or Stable Release, which I think of as being Ͽ the true work of the theurgist, or forwardly tending to one’s creation. Now, I have to be real careful how I rub noses with any of the bigwigs around me, because some people just don't want to share a Reese’s Peanut Butter Cup together. If someone says “No!” then I have to try to learn to respect that, because it means it. I just have to find my own grindstone and get to work like I'm told to by the voices who manage my livelihood. Right? OK, then. I'd better go ahead and get on it.